Nick X Judy Quotes
by SpringTastic
Summary: This is my Nick X Judy cute little quotes from the film and some are featured in the trailer. This is just a one off so no second chapter but check out my other Zootropolis stories.
**Here are some quotes of Judy Hopps and Nick from the film , hope you like them, I will only be doing one chapter of this so yeah, but don't forget to check my other Judy and panicked fanfics.**

* * *

This is my favourite quote, it's a real NickXJudy = Nicdy or Nicky! I dunno just trying to think of a pair name.

1\. Nick Wilde: You know you love me.

Judy Hopps: [Sarcastically] Do I know that?

[pauses]

Judy Hopps: Yes, yes I do!

2\. Nick Wilde: Hey, Flash, wanna hear a joke?

Judy Hopps: NO!

Flash: Sure.

[Judy growls in annoyance]

Nick Wilde: OK. What do you call a three-humped camel?

Flash: I don't... know. What... do... you... call... a... three-humped... camel?

Nick Wilde: Pregnant!

[Nick laughs and elbows an irritated Judy. Flash's face lights up as the joke dawns on him and he slowly laughs]

Judy Hopps: [sarcastically] Ha ha! Yes, very funny, very funny. Can we please just focus on the task?

Hopps: [after Finnick told Judy where Nick is, who is actually sleeping under a bridge] Night howlers aren't wolves. They're toxic flowers. I think someone is targeting predators on purpose and making them go savage.

Nick Wilde: [Deadpan] Wow. Is that interesting.

[Nick gets up and walks under the bridge, while Judy follows him]

Judy Hopps: Wait, uh, wait - listen! I know you'll never forgive me. And I don't blame you. I wouldn't forgive me either. I was ignorant, irresponsible and small-minded. But predators shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes. I have to fix this.

[Her voice shakes]

Judy Hopps: But I can't do it without you.

[Nick still refuses to turn around]

Judy Hopps: [Judy begins to cry] And after we're done, you can hate me, and that'll be fine, because I was a horrible friend, and I hurt you. And you can walk away knowing you were right all along. I really am just a dumb bunny.

[Everything becomes silent, until Nick replays Judy's words with her carrot pen]

Judy Hopps: [through carrot pen, unseen] "I really am just a dumb bunny."

[Nick holds up the pen]

Judy Hopps: "I really am just a dumb bunny."

Nick Wilde: [Nick turns around] Don't worry, Carrots. I'll let you erase it... in forty-eight hours.

[Judy smiles at Nick, laughing and wiping away tears]

Nick Wilde: All right, get in here.

[Judy trods, exhausted by her emotional outpouring, toward Nick. She leans her head against him, and they hug]

Nick Wilde: You bunnies, so emotional.

Wilde: It's called a hustle, sweetheart.

Wilde: Everyone comes to Zootopia, thinking they could be anything they want. But you can't. You can only be what you are. Sly fox. Dumb bunny.

Judy Hopps: I am not a dumb bunny.

Nick Wilde: And that is not wet cement.

6\. Judy Hopps: Hurry! We gotta beat the rush hour, and...

[shocked]

Judy Hopps: IT'S NIGHT?

Wilde: I think you said plenty.

Judy Hopps: What do you mean?

Nick Wilde: [saddened] Clearly there's a biological component? That these predators may be reverting back to their primitive savage ways? Are you serious?

Judy Hopps: I just stated the facts of the case! I mean, its not like a bunny can go savage.

Nick Wilde: Right. But a fox could, huh?

Judy Hopps: Nick stop it! You're not like them.

Nick Wilde: [getting angered] Oh, so there's a them now?

Judy Hopps: You know what I mean! You're not that kind of predator.

Nick Wilde: The kind that needs to be muzzled? The kind that makes you believe that you need to carry around fox repellent? Yeah, don't think I didn't notice that little item on the first time we met. So l-let me ask you a question; Are you afraid of me? You think I might-I might go savage? You think that I might try to...

[jumps forward]

Nick Wilde: EAT YOU?

[Judy jumps back and puts hand over Fox Spray]

Nick Wilde: I knew it. Just when I thought someone actually believed in me...

8.

Judy Hopps: I thought this city would be a perfect place where everyone got along and anyone could be anything. Turns out, life's a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy. We all have limitations. We all make mistakes. Which means, hey, glass half full, we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try. So no matter what kind of person you are, I implore you: Try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you.

Hopps: [Approaches reception desk where Clawhauser is munching on cereal] Excuse me... Down here... Hi.

Clawhauser: O. M. Goodness, they really did hire a bunny. Ho-whop! I gotta tell you, you're even cuter than I thought you'd be.

Judy Hopps: Ooh, ah, you probably didn't know, but a bunny can call another bunny 'cute', but when other animals do it, that's a little...

Clawhauser: [Mortified] Hoo, I'm so sorry! Me, Benjamin Clawhauser, the guy everyone thinks is just a flabby donut-loving cop stereotyping you.

9.Judy Hopps: [driving up next to Nick pushing a stroller] Hello! Hi! It's me again.

Nick Wilde: Hey, it's Officer Toot-toot!

Judy Hopps: [sarcastically] Ha-ha-ho, no. Actually, It's Officer Hopps and I'm here to ask you some questions about a case.

Nick Wilde: What happened, meter lady? Did somebody steal a traffic cone? Because it wasn't me.

[annoyed, Judy rides up and pulls up in front of Nick, blaring her siren]

Nick Wilde: Hey, Carrots, you're gonna wake the baby. I gotta get to work.

Judy Hopps: [gets out of her car with the folder, a notepad, and a carrot pen] This is important, sir. I think your ten dollars worth of pawpsicles can wait.

Nick Wilde: Ha. I make 200 bucks a day, Fluff. 365 days a year since I was 12. And time is money. Hop along.

Judy Hopps: Please, just look at the picture.

[shows a picture of Emmitt Otterton]

Judy Hopps: You sold Mr. Otterton that pawpsicle, right? Do you know him?

Nick Wilde: I know everybody. And I also know that somewhere there's a toy store missing its stuffed animals. So why don't you just get back into your box?

Judy Hopps: [smile drops, then becomes serious] Fine. Then we'll have to do this the hard way.

[In a split second, there's a parking boot attached to Nick's stroller]

Nick Wilde: Did you just boot my stroller?

Judy Hopps: Nicholas Wilde, you are under arrest!

Nick Wilde: [scoffs] For what?

[in a patronizing tone]

Nick Wilde: Hurting your feewings?

Judy Hopps: Felony tax evasion.

[Nick's eyes widen]

Judy Hopps: Yeeaah... 200 dollars a day, 365 days a year since you were twelve, that's two decades, so times twenty which is... one million four hundred sixty thousand- I think, I mean I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at multiplying. Anyway, according to your tax forms, you reported, let me see here, zero. Unfortunately, lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years jail time.

Nick Wilde: Well it's my word against yours.

[Judy pulls out her pen and plays back Nick's confession]

Nick Wilde: [through carrot pen] "... 200 bucks a day, Fluff. 365 days a year since I was 12."

Judy Hopps: Actually, it's your word against yours. And if you want this pen, you're going to cooperate with my investigation on finding that missing otter, or the only place you'll be selling pawpsicles is the prison cafeteria.

[grins]

Judy Hopps: It's called a hustle, sweetheart.

[slight pause before hysterical laughter erupts from within the stroller and Finnick crawls out]

Finnick: She hustled you! She hustled you good! You're a cop now, Nick! You're gonna need one of these!

[slaps his police sticker on Nick]

Finnick: Have fun working with the fuzz!

10.[from trailer]

Judy Hopps: Hello! I'm here to ask you some questions about a case.

Nick Wilde: Then they should've gotta a real cop to solve it.

Judy Hopps: You are under arrest!

Nick Wilde: [mockingly] For what? Hwurting your fweelings?

Judy Hopps: YOU are a key witness!

Nick Wilde: No, HE is.

[Judy looks where Nick is pointing but sees no one there. She turns back and sees Nick running away]

Judy Hopps: [annoyed] Hey!

[She chases after him]


End file.
